Crossover:Fight For The Crown Remixed
by necee90
Summary: Ok so this is the second part to my crossover series done over again! It  after the end of Attack of the Androids Way past Edymion's Supposed arrival, they're not what's going on, but when the sailor scouts show up, the fight for the crown really begins!


Rini& Gohan: WE'RE BACK… again for a total revised version of fight for the crown!

Necee90: SO AM I AND I'M HERE TO THE FINISH LINE! SZD WILL GO ON INFACT I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THAT AFTER I POSTED THIS!

Rini: You get to see me and Gohan in a separate adventure in that story when we're older and the feelings run much deeper!

Necee90: O.K but enough of that story! There are very noticeable changes in this revised version were back 5 later so instead of Edymion being early he's late and Serena his hoping that means things are going great , but she can't shake the feeling that thinks are bad and are going to get worse so everyone keeps training like crazy. But the drama gets better in this one!

Gohan: the little Brawls between me and Vegeta get better .

Rini: You won't believe what he does to tick off my Dad this time!

Necee90: Well let them find out! Take it away you two!

Rini& Gohan: Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM. We now present Crossover: Fight for the Crown. REMIXED!

What do you think of when you think October 5Th ? Obviously nothing, no holiday involved with gift giving, candy or festivities on this day. Well thank god there wasn't, because It happens to be October 5th, and It was raining cats and dogs oh and Rini's psychopath step dad wasn't here yet, today he was officially 2 months late . Yeah in fact this day sucked! So of coarse we'd find Gohan inside playing Guitar Hero world tour on his Xbox 360 and rocking at it if I might was his day to relax pig out on junk food and sleep until content. I guess he and everyone else deserved it, who else could fight androids one second, then train there overly Feisty, bad tempered, yet super cute girlfriend to kick ass. Well he did.

Gohan knew that Serena and Rini would make great warriors with just a little training, everyone seem to know that but, It had began to be a bit much for his 11 year old self. So he suggested Vegeta should train them, they were his family after all. Vegeta, being selfish, argued until convinced [threatened] by Serena that she and Rini should be trained by him and Goku. _'aha-look who won that round!'_

It wasn't that Gohan didn't like training Rini, but, he needed to relax and play some Video games sometimes and according to his mom.. Study.

...DBZ/SM...

Ding Dong

"I'll get it" Serena yelle when she heard the bell ring. Serena ran down the hallway and through the door open without bothering to look through the peep whole. Serena's voice caught in her throat, Standing bfore her was her mother and her friends grinning brightly at her "Are yoy just going to stand there or does your mother get a hug" the first ever Serenity teased her daughter whose eyes wee now filled with tears. "Mom" the blonde cried bfore jumping into her mom's arms

Gohan sighed at the mentioned of at his mom whi at he moment was with Serena, and Bulma the spa "_thank God" _, his dad snd goten were asleep _"once again god I thank you" _, everything was perfect…until the phone rang, Gohan huffed, "Who would anyone be calling me? " mom was gone, Vegeta wouldn't call, and Rini was hanging at the arcade so it couldn't be her . He paused the game and answered the phone.

"hello?" it happened to be Rini

"Gohan! Come get me now!" his girlfriends strained and strangely muffles voice erupted through the phone in a tone causing Gohan to almost drop the phone. Gohan let out a frustrated sigh. Her tone was one he had heard many times from her before. It was the one she would used when training would become too stressful or ….when Vegeta pissed her off…uh oh.

"What am I going to be yelling at him for now?" he asked, he could tell Rini was close to losing it. "I was at the arcade, but it to a started pouring, So I called my dad, on my cell phone telling him it's raining, [cuz you know he's slow and doesn't comprehend what water falling from the sky means it's raining], I have no umbrella, so come get me. Oh no, but get this … 'Father of the year' never showed up. I tried calling my mom so she can tell him, but her phone was off! I try and call you but my cell phone went dead. So I end up walking two blocks to the pay phone. At the moment I'm on an icky contaminated payphone in the pouring rain, I'm beyond my breaking point and now I'm sick!" Gohan rubbed his forehead, he was fighting the urge to hit something. "I'm coming" he put down the phone "Vegeta why is being a dad so hard for you? Aren't there manuals that teach you "Don't leave your kid in the pouring rain." he said before putting two fingers to his head and Vanishing.

….DBZ/SM…..

He reappeared right next to Rini who was leaning against the pay phone. At first she just stood in the rain, with a murderous glare focused on nothing in particular. Gohan winced, usually Gohan couldn't take Rini serious when she was angry because of how adorable she looked, but looking at her now with her eyes squinted, nose twitching and teeth grinding, Gohan wanted to run for cover.

"Rini" he said her name softly and waited for a reaction. At first he wasn't sure Rini heard him, but then she slowly closed her eyes and turned into Gohan burying her face into his shoulder. "He will pay" she growled. Gohan nodded "I have a plan ….." je put his arms around her before Vanishing.

….DBZ/SM….

They both reappeared in Rini's room "Get your stuff, he made it clear he can care less where you are" he told her, Rini packed a few things before she and Gohan went back to his house. It was war now.

….DbBZ/SM…_ 20 min later_

Rini made her way down the stares into the living room after her shower. She was now in her favoritw gray juicy couture sweatpants and a white tee…. Oh and the blue towel that had her wet hair tied up Erykah Badu style.

'_achoo' _Rini sneezed for the 100th time in the past 5 minutes. She let out a stuffy groan before she plopped face first onto the couch.

Goku who was sitting in an armchair with a fussy 2 year old Goten in his arms _'Vegeta isn't going to like this' _he couldn't help but think as he watched his rivals daughter flip lazily through the channels, occasionally sneezing.

As for Gohan, he was loving it! Gohan was coming out of the kitchen balancing a bowl of soup, a cup of tea and a phone that a pissed off Serena was screaming into. "This is just like him! I try and try to give him chances to prove that he is not a whole screw up at being a father! Oh my god! I don't even want to think what might have happened to my poor trunks! Goahn keep Rini at your house so I can come home to one of my kids in one piece " Gohan grinned "You rock Serena! Tell my mom and Bulma I said hi" he place the bowl and cup in front of rini who immediately began eating as fast as she could.

Gohan hung up the phone and sat down on the couch facing Rini. He couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked even when she was sick. her nose red from being sore, her face was flushed from her fever [103] . A few wet wavy strands of hair managed to slide from underneath the towel on her head and were currently dangling in front of her face. Rini who was oblivious to the fact that Gohanwas currently watching her, was currently tipping her head back drinking the rest of the soup from the bowl then finishing it off with a huge gulp of tea.

"Wow you were hungry" Goku laughed, she may be Vegeta's child but her quirky personality was all Serena. Rini burped out loud in response. All three Son's laughed hysterically. "Now is that is anyway for a Princess to behave?" Gohan teased, but stopped when he saw Rini's smile collapse and her eyes dart away from his. The room went silent and Gohan watched Rini with a confused expression placed itself on his face.

Rini drew her legs into her chest and rested her chin on her knees "I..I don't even remember what it feels like to be a princess anymore." Rini stated so softly.

Gohan's heart convulsed painfully in his chest t the sight of the tears welling up in Rini's eyes.

Gohan snatched Rini up into his arms and cradled her

"It's ok. It won't be like that for long." he promised her, and he meant it.

…..DBZ/SM…

The next day at the son house Goku and Goten had went out early to pick worms from the rain for their next fishing trip. As for Gohan, he was sitting on the floor in the living room floor with Rini playing "I declare war"

"Achooo" Gohan laughed as Rini snatched a tissue out of the box. Her red eyes glaed at him

"It's not Funny" she snapped

"But it's adorable" he argued, Rini huffed and threw the tissue in the little pile next to her

"Nothings cute about looking like Rudolph the red nosed reign deer" she retorted making Gohan laugh again

"well… look at the bright side" Gohan told her

"What?"

"Yor eyes match your eyes now" Gohan fell over in a fit of laughter from his own joke. Rini wasn't at all amused though. She threw the tissue box at him [hitting him in the head] and then storming up the stairs.

"Aw come on Rini I was just jockin…." the phone rang

Gohan leaped acroos the couch and scooped the phone off the receiver with out answering it. Gohan laughed when he looked at the caller I.D., It was from Bulma's house, It had to be Vegeta.

Gohan, Rini and Goku had lowered there ki so vegeta wouldn't be able to find any of now he was frantic trying to find rini by himself…. Well with yamcha probably, before Serena would return from the spa.

'_oh well that's what you get' _Gohan thought before sending the call straight to voice mail.

"Now it's time to apologize Rini before she funds bigger and harder things to throw at me." and with that he ran up the stairs

_The next day Serena comes back._

Serena was anxiously jiggling her foot in the car that Bulma had called to bring them back to Capsule Corp. Chi chi was already home so it was just Serena and Bulma in the car "Calm down Serena we're here, you can abuse Vegeta as soom as you walk in the door." Serena quickly looked through the tinted window to see that they were pulling up to the dome shaped building where she lived.

When the car stopped Serena through the car door open stormed up the path [bulma stuggling to keep up.] serena forcefully jab turn the jammed the key and turned the doorknob. The second the door was open Serena's heels were storming down the Hall into the living room.

As Serena and Bulma walked into the living room they were unnoticed by the two grown men standing in the middle of the room arguing, but when both Bulla and Trunks ran into there arms of there mothers, t Vegeta and Yamcha froze. Vegeta looked at his wife with fearful eyes, He had left his eldest child to walk in the rain and now she was no where to be found. _'Well I lived avery long and fulfilling life… to bad I never beat kakarot" _

"H…Hey Honey" He managed to sputter out.

"Hey Vegeta where's Rini?" Serena asked innocently as she walked slowly over to the stand next the armchair with a lamp perched on top, Vegeta visibly paled at the question "Well… uh ..you see." Serena rolled her eyes and sighed

"Don't worry I know where she is, she's fine. BUT YOU WON"T BE! She yelled causing Vegeta flinch. Serena picked up the lamp off the stand pulling the plug out of the socket. Vegeta took a few steps back, but nothing was saving him now. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! LETTING MY CHILD WALK AROUND IN IN THE RAIN LIKE SOME HOMELESS DOG! WHAT IF EDYMION WOULD'VE CAME YESTERDAY AND TAKE MY CHILD WHAT YOU HAVE DONE THEN " Serena screamed, she swung the lamp at his head but only caught his shoulder when he dodged it. Vegeta cringed in pain but remain silent "WHEN SHE GETS BACK EXPECTING A FULL APOLOGY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Vegeta only nodded his response feeling he shouldn't talk right now.

Serena carefully placed the now cracked lamp back on the stand, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to reveal an icy glare "I don't even want to hit you right now. It's just not worth the energy" with that she exited the room scooping her son into her arms as she walked out.

As soon as Bulma heard Serena's bedroom door close she smacked Yamcha right upside the head. "What did I do?" he whined.

"You were here, why didn't you just remind him to go get Rini or go get her yourself? Or maybe you just didn't think it was your problem. Well let me explain something to you buddy, Rini thinks of you as an uncle, and you let her down,so your almost if not just as bad as Vegeta is." Bulma lectured him before swatting his head again, snatching Bulla up and storming into her own room.

...DBZ/SM...

Rini was sitting in the living room at the son residence sitting at the kitchen table checking her bag to make sure she had everything in her bag before her reluctant return home. Rini sighed _'i hope mom hit him good for me'. _she giggled to herself . Once Rini had made sure she had everything she got up from her the table and threw her hot pink duffel bag over her shoulder. "Gohan i'm ready!" she yelled loud enough for her boyfriend to here her in his room. Gohan came running down the stairs, almost tripping on his way down, but landed in one piece inside the kitchen. Rini roled her eyes before giving him a smile "You couldn't just walk" Gohan tilted his head to the side and laughed. "No not today! the faster we leave the sooner i get to see your fathers face." he responded a little more exited then he should be according to rRini who just shook her head.

just then chi chi bustled her way into the kitchen with Goten on her hip. she quickly kissed Rini on the forehead and gave her hug "You come here more often honey. don't forget about me." Chi Chi told the young girl. Chi Chi had grown quite fond to Rini despite the smart mouth the girl had on her sometimes. Rini smiled at the woman warmly "i could never forget you Chi Chi. I'll see you later to Goten" she added kissing the toddler on the cheek." Gohan put an arm around Rini preparing to go "Bye" she waved before both kids were gone. Chi Chi sighed "I don't know what it is Goten but i have a bad feeling.


End file.
